


Please don't stop the Music

by drunkoncoffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Malec, Malec club meeting, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: Alec wasn't really expecting much when Izzy dragged him along for a night out with herself and Jace.But he was very pleasantly surprised.





	Please don't stop the Music

The beat of the loud bass thrummed through Alec’s veins making his heart buzz. He looked around the low lighting of the club in disdain.

It’s true this wasn’t exactly his idea of a good night, but Izzy had been adamant on him joining her and Jace on what they called their ‘legendary nights out’.

So that’s how he got stuck sitting at the bar of this particular club, sipping his ever-so-slightly alcoholic drink, watching his siblings dancing their hearts out with every stranger they could get their hands on, who were all very happy to dance with his two very attractive siblings. He almost envied how carefree they looked, getting completely lost in the music.

He longed to join them, not because he particularly enjoyed the song playing with the too-loud bass, or the idea of dancing in a crowd of sweaty strangers which would most definitely end up with him getting groped.

No, he longed to be involved with this part of his siblings lives, the part they shared without him, the life he was very much isolated him. Not through any fault but his own.

He threw back his drink when he got sick of watching his siblings enjoying themselves, content to sit and wallow and drink.

He was nursing his third drink with he saw someone sit down on the stool beside him out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, you certainly look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Alec sighed, not in the mood to deal with snarky strangers who most likely wanted to get in his pants.

“Ah yes,” he replied with a sarcastic tone, “this is my favourite way to spend my Saturday night; drinking in a club with loud shitty music while sweaty strangers grind on me from every direction, how did you know?”

He took a big gulp of his drink as the stranger let out a low, rich laugh.

“I’ll drink to that,” the stranger replied, raising his glass towards Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes, but turned to the stranger to clink glasses when his breath caught in his throat.

There, on the seat next to him, sat a beautiful man.

A very beautiful man.

Alec sat there, mouth slightly open as he looked the stranger up and down, drinking in every detail.

The man had tight leather pants that hugged his legs in a delicious way, defining his toned legs through the fabric. His hand that rested on his thigh was heavy laden with rings of all kinds, shaping his long, slender fingers. He wore a low cut red shirt, buttons almost all open, with necklaces draping over his honey-coloured, muscled chest.  
His black hair was elegantly styled with a streak of red running through it, looking soft and pull-able, Alec thought. His golden, cat-like eyes were lined with black, and red eyeshadow defined them skillfully. He had light stubble covering his sharp jaw and upper lip.

It was only when Alec began examining the man’s lips that he realized that he’d been staring long (and obviously) enough for a smirk to appear on the handsome stranger’s lips.

Alec cleared his throat and looked away, his face flushing when he heard the man chuckle.

“Hope you got a good look there,” the man said, smirk evident in his voice.

Alec buried his face in his hands, willing for the ground to open up and swallow his whole.

“I’m Magnus Bane.” Alec raised his head to see the man, Magnus, with his hand extended towards him.

Alec took his hand and shook his lightly. “Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

“So the pretty face has a pretty name,” Magnus said, smirk deepening when he saw Alec’s blush.

“Come now Alexander, save the blushing for when my clothes start coming off,” he said with a wink, chuckling when he heard Alec choke on his drink, taking a sip of his own before turning back to Alec.

“So, Alexander,” the name rolling off his tongue in a way that made Alec shiver, “what brings you to this ‘club with loud shitty music?”

Alec huffed out a laugh at his earlier quote before responding, “My brother and sister dragged me out to show me how much fun they have but as you can see,” he gestured to himself, “it’s not exactly working.”

Magnus laughed quietly before leaning in to Alec, his mouth right next to his ear. “I can show you a good time.”

Alec shivered, biting back any sounds he might make, gripping the bar as Magnus pulled away, smirk on his lips.

Magnus raised his golden eyes to Alec, looking so enticing that he almost forgot how to breath. “Tell me about yourself Alexander.”

 

So that was how Alec ended up sitting at the bar with Magnus Bane for almost two hours, chatting about mostly innocent stuff, with innuendos, flirting and lots of not-so-innocent touches thrown in.

By the end of the two hours, they were sitting close enough for their breath to mingle, legs pressed together as Magnus’ hand lay of Alec’s thigh, subconsciously tracing little patterns with his thumb.

They were sitting in comfortable silence, gazing at each other, when the change in song caused Magnus’ head to shoot up, breaking the contact.

 

_It’s getting late, I’m making my way over to my favourite place_

 

“Oh God, I have to go dance to this song,” he said, “it’s my favourite club song.

 

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_

 

He hopped off his stool and turned to Alec, extending his hand to him.

“Care to join me?”

 

_I wasn’t looking for nobody when you looked my way_  
_Possible candidate, yeah_

 

The twinkle in Magnus’ eyes and the tone of his voice made Alec want to take his hand and be carefree for once, but he shook his head, retreating back to his default.

“I’m not drunk enough for that sadly,” Alec laughed lightly, noticing how Magnus’ expression fell slightly before he brightened again.

 

_Who knew that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do_

 

“I’ll work on that later, ‘til then,” he winked and turned to the crowd, hips swaying to the music in a deliberate way, making Alec think he was doing it on purpose to entice him.

 

_You're making stayin' over here impossible_

 

Alec tried not to stare at Magnus, he really did, but that was a bit unfair considering how fucking hot Magnus look when he danced. His hips swayed, hands slowly sliding up and down his body. His eyes closed, completely wrapped up in the song.

 

_Baby, I'mma say your aura is incredible. If you don't have to go, don't_

 

Alec’s restraint lasted all of about 30 seconds before he was pushing himself off the bar stool and making a beeline for Magnus through the crowd.

 

_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party_

 

When he reached him, Magnus had his back to him, still swaying to the music. Alec watched him distractedly for a moment before putting his hands on the other man’s hips.

 

_But now we’re rocking on the dance floor, actin’ naughty_

 

He felt him stiffen then relax into the touch, leaning back against Alec, encouraging him to sway too. Alec closed his eyes, the feeling of Magnus’ body against his washing over him. His face rested in the crook of Magnus’ neck, lips grazing lightly over his skin.

 

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_

 

Alec traced his lips over Magnus’ neck before gently grazing his skin with his teeth. Magnus let out a low moan and rolled his hips back against Alec’s, making Alec gasp against Magnus’ neck.

 

_We’re hand in hand, chest to chest and now we’re face to face_

 

Magnus twisted around in Alec’s arms so that he was facing him, hands immediately going to his dark curling hair, pulling on it. Their faces were close enough for their lips to barely touch.

 

_I wanna take you away, let’s escape into the music_

 

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes to see the other man’s pupils blown wide. Alec’s mouth opened slightly before he bent down and captured Magnus’ lips with his own.

 

_I just can’t refuse it, like the way you do it, keep on rockin’ to it_

 

The kiss started slow and tentative, but it soon became hot and heavy, mouths sliding against each other’s. Alec’s grip on Magnus’ hips tightened and Magnus pulled harshly on Alec’s hair.

 

_Please don’t stop the, please don’t stop the music_

 

After a few minutes Magnus pulled away, leaving Alec chasing after his lips, eyes still closed. He barely had time to register what was happening before Magnus took his hand and pulled him through the crowd, towards the exit.

When outside, he called them a taxi, then turned to Alec and pushed him up against the wall, mouth latching back onto his. Alec happily kissed back, his hands carding through Magnus’ hair.

The taxi arrived shortly and they both stumbled in, lips barely separating as Magnus mumbled an address to the taxi driver.

 

Izzy received a text the next morning from Alec.

‘Hey, sorry I left last night, I just remembered I had stuff to do. See you later!’

And when Alec stumbled through their front door nearly three hours later, shirt buttoned up messily, hair sticking up in all directions and neck decorated with dark marks, she decided not to badger him for many details.

However, she did forever-more call Magnus ‘stuff’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! i finally wrote a Malec fic, this has been a long time coming. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr; https://tipsytenrose.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
